


The Smell of Home

by CatherineFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Uses His Words, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineFox/pseuds/CatherineFox
Summary: New Year's Eve ^_^





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually tried to tackle everything in under thousand words, ah! Not the greatest of ideas.
> 
> I fear this was both hastily and skittishly done, but I wanted to publish something today. So, I just gargled words and made a story - the Stiles style ^_^
> 
> This is not betad, so please forgive the definitely present errors. I'll try to sort them out soon. I also don't know how to tag, so by all means if you see something I've missed let me know and I'll be sure to add it.
> 
> And, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!  
> Enjoy the read! ^_^

The lights are hueing the mundane buildings outside, casting colors around to add to the magic of New Year’s Eve. His breaths blear the window where he is half-leaning against it. Derek shuffles away slowly, then cracks the door open and steps out on the winter-crisp air. Drawing in a deep breath, the man revels in the momentary burn down his lungs, then follows the misty exhale morph in the wind to nothingness.

His thumbs curl around the collar of his jacket, tugging it closer around his neck and breathing in the scent of warm leather. He is not cold – can’t really be – werewolf and all, but the jacket wrapped around him feels strangely similar to the comfort Laura’s hugs used to provide. Given she was the one persuading him into buying the article – silly as it might be – he feels closer to her when wearing it. And, around the holidays his melancholy is the worst. He misses his family to the bone, every heartbeat with all their teasing and growling and menace.

“Derek?” the well-known voice shakes him out of the reverie he has sank into.

Derek looks over his shoulder and right into the inquisitive doe-like eyes blinking adjustment in the darkness of the balcony. A smile curls his lips upwards before he can help it, the tang of home and Stiles flaring around him.

He must have kept silent longer than he’s taken notice of, since Stiles steps outside and inquires, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just miss them, you know?” He smiles beatifically at his mate and turns around to look at the sky, wishing he could see the stars over the city lights. He can’t wait for everyone to be out of college, so he can finally return back indefinitely to Beacon with his pack complete. He misses the loft, things were easier there. _Soon_.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, maybe a little more than the usual,” he proceeds, his voice a murmur. “There was always bickering on New Year’s. It was difficult for mum to outshout a loft full of kids… and Peter, so the bustle lasted for hours. This silence is not agreeing with me.”

“We can bicker, if you want?” Stiles offers, arms wrapping around Derek’s waist.

The wolf leans into the embrace, relaxing in the offered comfort and throwing his head back over his mate’s shoulder. “I could think of other ways to make you loud.”

Stiles chuckles, placing a peck on Derek’s neck. “I’m sure you can. I don’t think the pack’s gonna appreciate the smell of sex emanating from our room.”

Stiles’ body radiates heat at every point of contact. Derek loves the sensation. “I don’t care, and it wouldn’t be our room,” he snaps mischievously.

“You keep telling yourself that, big guy. I know you are a big ol’ softie who wants to please everyone.”

Derek grouses under his breath.

Stiles noses down his neck and retorts, “No worries, your secret’s safe with me, sourwolf.”

They remain silent in the night, the younger man’s hands trailing patterns along Derek’s torso, lips puffing warm breaths down his neck. Just reassurance in his touches.

Derek shifts a little, craning his neck to bump Stiles away, before catching his lips in a slow, tender kiss. Derek sighs into his mate’s mouth and Stiles uses the moment to deepen the kiss, teeth scraping over Derek’s lower lip. He raises a hand, allows his fingers to tangle in Stiles’ hair, tugging gently on the strands and then delving in them to rake his nails on the man’s scalp.

Derek feels Stiles shiver along his back and breaks the kiss with a tiny smile, as he twists in his arms to get, or _coerce_ as Stiles would argue, the leaner man inside.

Once they stumble in the warmth of the apartment, Stiles complains, “You and the manhandling!” A finger gets pointed at Derek’s face. “We’ve had this conversation before. I thought you’d eventually learn.”

Derek pulls him close. “You were cold.”

“Oh.”

Derek smirks. It is a rare occasion to have Stiles speechless. “And, I like you too much to let you freeze.”

“Is that so?” a flux of confidence breaks out on Stiles’ expression.

Derek hums lightly, dipping in to breathe Stiles’ scent and presses his lips in the juncture of the man’s shoulder. “In fact, I love you.”

The arms snared around him hug tighter. Derek straightens up and meets Stiles steady gaze.

“Oh, Der-bear!” Stiles coos. “I love you, too.”

Lips land on his, and Derek crumbles under Stiles’ touches, contemplating canceling pack night in favor of taking Stiles to bed. He is near on doing just that, when a loud knock reverberates through the apartment. His ideas crumble under the weight of the sound. Stiles is right, he would never have the heart to.

“Aaand,” Stiles drawls, “they are here.”

He steps away from Derek, moves to let their friends in, but at the door pauses to promise, “We are picking up where we left off once they are gone.”

Derek smirks. “I am holding you to that.”

“Good.”

Stiles snatches the door open, and the gale Derek considers pack comes in tumbling though it.

Derek smiles at Stiles pleased expression as they all pull him for a hug.

He moves to join them. He misses his old pack, his family, but he is happy nonetheless.

Not everyone gets a second chance.


End file.
